1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loading unloading of a substrate, for example, a PCI board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called PCI board is well known. The PCI board is inserted into connectors mounted to a motherboard. Thereby, electrical connection between the PCI board and the motherboard is established.
An external connector is mounted to the PCI board. When the PCI board is inserted into the motherboard in the housing, the external connector faces an aperture defined to a back panel of the housing. The external connector accepts, for example, a connector of a cable such as the LAN cable.
For insertion of the PCI board, the external connector must be aligned to the aperture of the back panel. Insertion is remarkably restricted in accordance with the positional relationship between the back panel and the motherboard. For example, in the server computer, the motherboard is pulled out from the housing together with the back panel. For example, in the desk-top type personal computer, a side panel of the housing is widely opened.